1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary connector in which a rotary body and a rotator can be separately positioned without generating a rotation error.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are provided, around a steering shaft, a steering connection cable for transmitting electric signals to a squib on a steering wheel, a combination switch provided with a switch lever for a turn signal, a head lamp etc., and further, a steering angle sensor for inputting signals to a shock absorber damping force control device or a swivel device, and so on (Reference should be made to Patent Document 1, for example).
As shown in FIG. 16, in case where a rotary connector 501 provided with the steering connection cables, a combination switch 503, and a steering angle sensor 505 are arranged, in an automobile in which a relatively large space can be easily secured in a direction a perpendicular to a steering shaft 507, a large space 509 has been secured in a lower part from a floor of a vehicle room to the combination switch 503, by arranging the rotary connector 501 and the steering angle sensor 505 inside the combination switch 503.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-212129
However, in a vehicle such as a truck, although a relatively large space can be easily secured in the lower space 509 from the floor of the vehicle room to the combination switch 503, in contrast with the automobile, it is required to reduce a size A for containing instruments, because it is desired to secure a sufficient space in the direction a perpendicular to the steering shaft 507. Therefore, such a structure of a steering column that the rotary connector 501 and the steering angle sensor 505 which have been heretofore arranged inside the combination switch 503 are so arranged as to sandwich the combination switch 503 in a vertical direction, thereby to reduce the size A for containing the instruments is considered as advantageous. However, because a rotary body (not shown) that is integrally rotated with a steering wheel 511 (for example, a canceller) passes through the combination switch 503 to be connected to a rotator of the steering angle sensor 505, a length b in an axial direction is made longer. When the length b of the rotary body in the axial direction is made longer, a difference in angular velocity (a rotation error) between the rotary body and the rotator becomes prominent, in case where an axial deviation has occurred between both rotation centers of the rotary body and the rotator due to assembling tolerances of the instruments. As the results, there is a problem that accuracy of the signals to be inputted to the above-described devices may be deteriorated.